a) Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a picture processing system for printing an image onto a photographic paper in which a magnetic recording portion is provided.
b) Description of the Related Art
In a picture processing system, a photographic paper printed with an image of a negative film in the printing process is subjected to a developing, fixing, rinsing and drying operation respectively in each developing, fixing, rinsing and drying process and, thereafter, the workmanship of the image is inspected in the inspection process. The images which are bad and are determined to be unacceptable are reprinted by changing the printing condition in the reprinting process. Meanwhile, the photographic paper recording the images which have passed the test is cut for each frame and, after it is determined in the matching process whether it corresponds to the negative film or not, it is stuffed into a bag for each order (for each customer) together with the negative film to be shipped.
In addition, according to the above-described picture processing system, various kinds of information are transmitted between the above-described processes. For example, the customer information of the image printed on the photographic paper in the printing process is transmitted to the matching process where, based on this information, matching of the photographic paper with the negative film is conducted. In addition, if there are any images determined to be unacceptable in the above-described inspection, then correction information representing how to correct the printing condition of the same image is transmitted to the reprinting process where, based on the above-described correction information, the previous printing condition is corrected for reprinting.
Conventionally, the information transmitted between the above-described processes is recorded by punching holes through the photographic paper or by printing signs or the like on the rear surface of the photographic paper, and the punched holes are read by a reading apparatus. Otherwise, the printed signs or the like are read by the operator in each process for transmission.
However, when the information is transmitted by printing the signs, it is necessary for the operator to judge its content by referring to the printed signs. In addition, when the photographic paper is immersed in the treating solution in the developing process and the like, the printed characters often blur and become difficult to read, which has impeded smooth communication of the information. In addition, when the information is transmitted by punching holes, since it is necessary to punch them through the non-image portion of the photographic paper, the amount of information which can be recorded thereon is limited and it is difficult to punch the holes corresponding to all the information to be transmitted. In addition, when the articles are shipped, it has been necessary to remove the punched portions.